Talk:Nightwing (Dick Grayson)
IMDB lists that Yuri Lowenthal will be reprising his role as Nightwing from DC Universe Online. Should this be added?1WonderWoman (talk) 20:50, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah why not LineBeckIV (talk) 20:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Should be noted, this is Damian Wayne in Injustice, not Dick Grayson. Daniel Hatcher (talk) 15:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Dick Grayson shows up in the prequel comic and teh first part of the game. We know the alternate costime is Damian, we just haven't gotten around to fusing the two pages together. We're waiting for official release. JohnsThrone (talk) 15:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Grayson shows up at the begining fighting off Luthor, Grundy, Bane and Catwoman, along side his fellow Titans Revan and Cyborg. But yes story line wise its mostly alternate reality Damian Al Ghul(he too evil to be a Wayne) Okay, cool! Daniel Hatcher (talk) 15:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Seperating Dick from Damian I move that all information pretaining to Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne be seperated until the time the pages have been overhauled into the style ShadowsTwilight suggested. All information on Damian will be moved to his page, including Regime outfit, character bio and ending and role in Injustice. JohnsThrone (talk) 20:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The moment I actually get the game I'll start to implement it 22:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) No pressure meant or anything Shadows. JohnsThrone (talk) 23:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Page lock suggestion I suggest that this page should be semi-protected so that people can stop adding Damian Wayne's Regime outfit to this article. It can be semi-protected right? Zakor1138 (talk) 03:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I am in total favor of that. JohnsThrone (talk) 03:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I second that.Wetrosky (talk) 04:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I noticed this page is significantly different to other hero and villain pages. There is a significant amount of info here, including 123 and MB stuff that I'd like to see in other hero pages too. Can that be arranged? (talk) Favor, that's a very good idea. I'm glad you agree, Rlabrador. So, is there a way to highlight this so an administrator can see? Rex-Havok (talk) Ok, I'm fine with that. 20:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, both Nightwing Page's have Semi-Lock on it! New and Un-Registered Users can't Edit it! 20:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) It's fine with Nightwing because he already has the moveset there. We'll just do it with every other cast member, so make sure no other character page is protected. Rex-Havok (talk) Removing him from the villian category Damian is the only incarnation of Nightwing that's a villian not Dick. Also I think the Injustice 2 image of him should be removed and added to Damian Wayne's page because it looks more like Damian's Injustice 2 Nightwing gear. (Jman321 (talk) 22:40, August 13, 2018 (UTC)) True, Damien Wayne was the Evil Nightwing now Robin. but the Injustice 2 photo is of Dick Grayson as Nightwing is in Injustice 2 Mobile. along with Batman Ninja Batman, Harley Quinn and Lord Joker. Ishimoto 23:57, August 13, 2018 (UTC)